Last Letter
by Zinck
Summary: COMPLETED! Cute NeoTrin moment. “I write this last letter in haste. I don’t know where I am going or where I will end up, all I know is that I have finally found a way out, the truth. And as I scratch out this message, I know these words don’t exist...
1. The Letter

_This idea came to me when I was writing the next chapter of "Zinck's Story". It was begging to be written…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix, sadly…

* * *

**

A pen hurriedly scribbles across the back of an unfolded, unread paper.

"_I write this last letter in haste. I don't know where I am going or where I will end up, all I know is that I have finally found a way out, the truth. And as I scratch out this message, I know these words don't exist, but each one might be my last. My final means of communication. Each breath might be my last. I'm writing this quickly, but I'm running even faster. I must have half of the entire United States government after me by now…"_

Benji Gordon Jr. looks up from his work and sees the faces of the people around him on the subway car. Their expressions were mellow. Most of them were staring into space, oblivious. He racked his brain for anything else he wanted to say, anything that mattered. His eyes settled on a woman reading the newspaper. Her boyfriend sitting next to her, with his arm around her shoulders. He swallowed hard. It caused him to remember the other night, to remember Kelly.

She was always there for him since the beginning. Since he started to search for _the_ answer, five years ago when he was sixteen. They were best friends from kindergarten through high school. He became obsessed with the Matrix after his father died, well, was murdered. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

"Get behind the dumpster and stay there!" shouts Benjamin William Gordon Sr. to his only son, all that was left on Earth of his late wife. The boy complies and crouches behind the foul-smelling receptacle, his dilated, grey eyes wide with fear. His father breathes heavily as he tries to kick a door open in the alley. He attempts several times with no results. The man is old, tired and weak. He eventually has to rest and catch his breath. He lets himself collapse against the door and slide down to sit on the ground. The boy doesn't move. His limbs are frozen. It's as if he doesn't have control over them any more. 

"Mr. Gordon." A deep, sneering voice booms through the alley. "It's time to face the inevitable."

"Is it, Mr. Smith?" Replies the older man in a strong, disrespective voice. A tall, lanky man clad in a black suit, tie and sunglasses steps into the light and smiles with his crooked, slightly yellowed teeth at his name, happy to hear that his to-be victim recognized him. Benji's father knows what is going to happen next, he doesn't want his son to see it, but he is powerless in his position.

"You know why I am here. You served your purpose, now you are meant for only one more thing: deletion." And with that the younger man pulled out a heavy pistol and squeezed the trigger. All of Benji's instincts told him to shut his eyes, mourn, and then run like hell, but he stayed glued there, on the spot. He never blinked. The man with the gun smugly smiled at his accomplishment and walked slowly, calmly away from the scene.

* * *

Remembering this caused Benji to become one of them, one of those people on the train, staring into space. He shook his head. He thought: _I'm not one of them._ He dropped his head in his hands, gripped his dark brown hair tightly and thought about yesterday and that morning.

They were best friends as long as he could remember. After he was abandoned in the world (More like when his father was taken from him), she was always there for him. It wasn't until last night, however, their relationship became anything more.

* * *

Benji took his usual route home that night: from Metacortex, past the coffee shop and noodle bar, to the post office and library. He stopped at the post office to pick up his mail. The reason he had a PO box because he hated the idea of people delivering things to where he lived. As he gathered the mail from the box, he began to look through it.

_Junk, junk, jury duty, junk…_His heart stopped as he found a letter addressed to him from Harvard. He thought about going to college so he would have the chance to earn a degree and to find a better job than being a programmer at Metacortex. He applied to two colleges: Harvard, and the Community College of Mega City. (Hey, he needed something to fall back on.) Opening it would be either a moment of pure joy, or one of complete rejection. He stuffed it in the inside pocket of his black leather trench coat, made his way over to the library down the street and entered the library, smiling. That's where Kelly worked. He found her at the main desk, checking some books out for a small, mousy boy.

"Next." She didn't look up at him. Her gaze was fixated on the computer screen in front of her, her fingers typing unbelievably fast. That's one of the things he loved most about her: she was great at typing. It intrigued him so much probably because of what he was: a programmer by day, and an infamous hacker by night. The light of the computer screen bounced off of the reading glasses she was wearing. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a bun that made her look years older than she actually was. "I said next." She stopped typing, looked up and smiled. She couldn't help it when he was around.

"Hello stranger." He chuckled

"Hey Benji. I was thinking, you want to eat at my place tonight? I promise not to poison the food."

"Sure." He laughed.

It wasn't uncommon for them to eat at each other's apartments. It was one of those things Benji looked forward to each week.

He arrived promptly at 8:45 that night. The aroma of hamburger floated out into the hallway. He knocked and she opened the door half a second later.

"Hi Benji." She greeted him with a warm smile.

He returned the smile. "Hi Kelly. I brought the booze." He held up a six pack of _Miller Light_.

"Good. Now get in here." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the apartment.

"Mmm. Smells good. What are we eating? Road kill?"

"How'd you know?" She said sarcastically

"Lucky guess I suppose." He laughed at her sense of humor.

She went to the kitchen and brought him back a plate with a hamburger and french fries piled high.

"I don't care how old we get, we're still immature enough to eat this." She pointed to the food.

"I agree with you there."

They sat on the couch and ate in silence, watching television. They both purposely ate slower than normal, trying to extend their time together. Two opened, but untouched beers were on the table. When they were both finished, it was only around 9:40.

Benji sighed. "Well, I guess I better go." He stood up and brushed himself off. Kelly did the same.

"See you tomorrow. Stay safe and out of trouble."

They hugged. He closed his eyes. He never wanted to let go when they were like this. Secretly, she felt the same. Benji didn't know why tonight was so different that he wanted her to know how he really felt. He decided to take a risk, gently kissing her cheek once. She pulled back in his arms when he did.

"I'm sorry…" He trailed off.

"No Benji, I…" She put her hand under his chin and looked up into his gray eyes with her blue. "Benji, I love you."

His heart leapt at this simple, yet, meaningful phrase.

"I love you too."

Slowly, they leaned toward each other. When their lips met, shocks ran down their spines. Their kiss became deeper, and deeper still. Before they knew it, Benji had picked her up and laid her on the couch. Her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back to allow her to wrestle it over his head and then leaned down once more.

"Please Benji, not here." She whispered

He knew what she meant. He didn't want it to be like that either. He stood, collected her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

The next morning, Benji woke up on his side with his arms wrapped around Kelly's small figure. Her palms against his chest, her head resting in the hollow of his collarbone. He never felt more joy in his entire life than in that moment.

* * *

He finally strung the words together in his head. He knew exactly what he wanted to say now. 

"_Kelly, I want you to know I love you. I always will. I was blessed to have someone like you in my life. What we have is **REAL**. Don't let anyone tell you differently. The Matrix still has you, but I'll be damned if I let it keep you._

_Love,_

_Benji"_

"45th and Remington Street" Crackled a voice over the PA system in the train as the sliding doors opened.

Benji stuffed the paper back into the envelope, scratched out his address and replaced it with Kelly's. He stood up and made his way out of the subway car, up the stairs and onto the street.

The Winslow Bridge, that's where he needed to go. The street was deserted. He was the only one walking on the sidewalk, although his instincts told him differently. He could feel a presence, and it was not friendly. He broke into a run and turned the corner to run to the bridge. It was so close. He ran as fast as humanly possible. A force worthy of football struck him as he passed one of the allies, knocking his breath from him.

A familiar figure stood and brushed himself off while Benji laid there trying to draw as much oxygen into his body as he could.

"Mr. Gordon, Jr."

Benji could only stare in disbelief.

* * *

_To be continued? You decide, please leave a review!_


	2. The Inevitable

_Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Or are crying by the end…_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it… (sob)

* * *

**

That morning when Benji woke up he could see the alarm clock behind Kelly read 7:57. He needed to get to the office in about an hour, but the last thing he wanted was to wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully. He felt so complete in that moment, the need to love and protect her. She looked so beautiful. The sharp features of her face melted him. Her skin wasn't pale, but light and soft. Her beauty was intoxicating to him. He decided not to move. He gently brushed back some loose locks of her hair with the back of his hand and just watched her sleep, curled up so close to him. She yawned, opened her eyes and smiled.

He caressed her cheek softly and whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning." All of a sudden she sat up and looked at the clock. "Benji, don't you have to work?"

"No, I don't have to."

She looked him over and smiled an all-knowing smile. "You're lying."

"Yeah, I'm a horrible liar."

"Yes, you are. Now go get ready."

He covered his eyes with his arm and beamed. "Aww man… I could just call off later."

"Benjamin William Gordon Junior, march!" She jokingly commanded him.

He removed his arm and shot her a mischievous grin.

"Oh no, Benji!" She didn't even finish her sentence before she was in his arms and carried to the bathroom. They both laughed as he twirled her around with the sheets still clinging to her curves.

Hot water cascaded over their bodies in the shower. By some miracle they were able to pull themselves away from each other to get clean, but they soon found time not touching was torture easily relieved.

Benji fell back panting. Kelly ran her fingers through his short, still damp hair that looked almost completely black when it was wet. The clock now read 9:02.

"Now do you believe I'm too sick to work today?" He joked

She moved her hand down to his forehead. "Hmm. Yes, you do seem a little hot to me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She smiled and playfully hit his arm.

They got dressed and walked arm and arm, smiling, her head resting on his shoulder down the sidewalk, to his apartment.

When they arrived half a block away, Benji stopped in his tracks as they saw an entire unit's worth of police cars around his building. Choi was with them, helping them.

The red-haired drug addict became one of his regulars ever since the previous hacker he was associated with disappeared without a trace a few months ago.

_He must have gotten caught using my software! _Benji realized. _They probably offered him a lesser sentence if he turned in the hacker that supplied him. That's how all these people think: go straight to the source. I just hope they don't think I'm also his drug dealer… I would never touch the stuff!_

Benji took Kelly by her shoulders, did a 180 and guided her back in the direction they came from.

"Benji, what's going on?"

He was helpless in that moment. If he wanted to get her cooperate, he had to tell her the truth about his double-life.

He squinted his eyes shut and drew in a huge breath. "Kelly, I make illegal software. That man with the police, his name is Choi. He was a regular of mine. He apparently got caught using one of my programs. The police usually give them a deal to make their life a little easier by turning in the hacker."

He looked over at her. She just kept staring forward, her eyes unfocused.

A pay phone rang loudly as they passed in front of it. Not wanting to draw attention to Kelly and himself, Benji leapt to answer it, clutching Kelly's hand in his. He was only going to pick it up and hang it up, but something made him answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Zeroun. Do you know who this is?"

He whispered "Morpheus?"

"Yes. Do you still want to meet?"

Benji didn't even realize until after he did it that he didn't respond verbally, but with a nod.

"Good. Then go to the Winslow Bridge." The line was disconnected. Benji hung it up.

How did he know what my answer was? Where is he? Can he see me? Thinking this, Benji looked up at the tops of surrounding buildings. He didn't find anything unusual. 

"Come on." He whispered in Kelly's ear and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to cover his much of her body as he could with his.

They walked for a while down the sidewalk in silence, and then made their way down to the subway. They easily passed a distracted security guard. His radio was on "_Suspect: Benjamin Gordon Jr. Exercise caution. Suspect is believed to be armed and dangerous_."

_Me? Armed and dangerous? Oh my God, they might try to shoot me!_ Cold shot up his spine. _I need the get Kelly somewhere safe. At least they don't seem to know anything about her._

They stopped in one corner of the trash-filled station, away from the guard."What are we doing?" She asked him in a shaky voice.

He took her hands and looked into her wet eyes.

"Kelly, I have to leave. I have to get to the Winslow Bridge. Please, I don't want you getting caught with me. You have to go back to your apartment." He told her in a voice dripping with love and sadness, "I don't know when I'll be back." It was hard for him to admit this, even to himself.

He knew she would have rather stayed with him, but obeyed his wishes.

"Okay."

He looked at her for a long second, surprised to hear her not argue with him. The next second, they were kissing for what was probably going to be the last time. He felt the same as he did last night: he never wanted to let go.

"I love you." He hugged her and ran to the train.

The Winslow Bridge was all the way on the other side of Mega City, which was quite literally hundreds of miles wide. It would be a long day of switching subway trains until he arrived at his destination.

On the last train he remembered the letter in his pocket. He took it out and opened it, but didn't bother to read it; whatever it said was irrelevant now. He began to write his last letter to the world on the back.

* * *

"Smith?" Benji asked wide-eyed once again.

The agent smiled that same awful, disgusting smile they all were programmed to use. "No, Mr. Gordon. My name is Agent Jones. Mr. Smith was a collogue of mine. I'm glad to know you remember him."

"How could I forget?" Benji stood quickly with a mixture of anger, excitement and adrenaline and scowled. "You all look the same to me. What do you want?"

"You know what I want. If you didn't, you wouldn't have been running so fast."

Benji swallowed. "Why?"

"You know too much Mr. Gordon. You're a threat to our way of life."

"You call this a way of life? It's torture, it's prison."

"Precisely. Now, back to business." He pulled out his pistol and looked it over menacingly. "I wonder if killing her will be as rewarding as killing you."

"Benji! Benji, where are you?" As if on cue, Kelly rounded the bend and found herself between the two men. Another agent followed, grabbed her arms and held them behind her. Jones trained his gun on her. She began shaking with fear.

"Kelly." He whispered her name under his breath. Rage built up inside him and he took a few steps towards the agent. Love blinding him from the fact that Jones had a gun and he didn't. "Don't you touch her!" His anger started to form lines in his temple.

"You think you can beat me, Mr. Gordon?" Jones now aimed his gun directly at Benji's heart.

Benji took half a step back but maintained his composure. "Please, do what you want with me, but leave her alone. She isn't a threat to you."

"That's not entirely true Mr. Gordon. She knows enough to be dangerous, and you can take the blame for it."

Benji suddenly felt a wave of guilt pass through him. "I don't believe you."

Jones raised his eyebrows at this comment. "Believe what you want Mr. Gordon, she is still going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He moved his pistol to target Kelly again.

She struggled to break free of the unknown agent's grasp. "Benji! Help me!" But Benji felt the same familiar cold overtake his body, freezing his muscles. He heard a gunshot before he was able to move again.

He ran toward her. "Kelly!"

* * *

_What do you think happens next? **Please leave a review!**_


	3. The Choice I Leave Up To You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix

* * *

**

Benji and Kelly's bodies collided forcefully. The two agents fell over, dead. The two lovers threw their arms around each other and sobbed. They were both shaking with fear of their near tragedy. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, lost them both, his father and then Kelly to _them_. He ran his hands over her thin waist and back to make sure she was still in one piece. When he felt satisfied with the results he let out his breath he didn't even realize he was holding in and gripped the back of her head.

He gasped as thoughts flooded into his head. _Oh my God, what if she was shot? I didn't even move to help her! She would have died because of me!_

Kelly calmed down, but Benji was still trembling. His breathing was irregular and labored. He held her tighter as he thought this and whispered, "I'm so sorry Kelly. I'm so sorry."

"Shh Benji." She cupped his chin and comforted him by stroking his hair. It seemed to work. He melted under her touch.

"Kelly, did you hear a gunshot?"

"Yes."

"Only one?"

"Yes."

His heart froze. One gunshot, two government agents dead. It didn't add up.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her only about fifteen feet into the dark alley. He stood against the wall, facing the alley and made sure she was behind him. He waited in anticipation for their unknown saviors, or were they? He didn't know why, but he always felt safer in the dark, especially against something to protect him from at least one side. _I'm like a rat_. He thought. He hoped his coat would blend in with the blackness of the alley, offering what little camouflage and protection it could. Kelly rested her body against his back, trying to keep as close as she could to him. He kept alert. _Come on. Come on._

Suddenly, a group of three people appeared at the mouth of the alley. Two male, one female. They all wore black clothing and sunglasses. One of the males was older, tall, bald, and dark skinned. He seemed to be the leader as he walked authoritatively before the other two, who trailed him like trained dogs. The other male was also tall. He was dressed in a long black trench coat. By the way he held himself, it was obvious he was quiet and powerful, but somewhat unsure, or even nervous. The girl of the group was small and lean, but something inside Benji told him she wasn't anywhere near innocent. She screamed dark, dangerous, and deadly.

He older man looked straight into the alley at them and pointed. "There." His two companions started toward them.

Benji could feel Kelly's arm squeezing around his waist as she peered over his shoulder to see the two approaching. There was nowhere to go. "Please, just leave us alone. I'm tired of running."

"We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you." The leader stated

Benji knew that voice from somewhere. He thought for a second and then it hit him. "Morpheus?"

He smiled "Yes."

At this Benji lost all fear of them, even though Morpheus was considered one of the most dangerous men alive. To Benji it didn't matter what the authorities thought. Hell they misjudged him; they probably misjudged Morpheus too. Benji took a step forward away from Kelly who stayed planted in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" She grabbed his arm.

He looked back at her. "It's okay, they're friends."

Kelly couldn't help but trust him. She followed him, walking half beside him, and half behind him. They walked out into the eerie glow of the streetlight above. The younger warriors Morpheus was with blocked them off from the alley.

"Hello Zeroun. You already know who I am. The ones behind you are Neo and Trinity." He motioned to them respectively.

_Trinity_ "Jesus."

Trinity's facial expressions told Benji she got this reaction a lot, and was quite sick of it by now. "I know, you thought I was a guy right?"

"No." Benji flatly stated. Her face changed to an expression of pure surprise. "No guys are smart enough to hack into an IRS database."

The two men chuckled. Trinity smirked. She made it clear she was okay with Benji, unlike some of the other potentials they were sent to unplug lately. Perhaps it was because of his honest comment, or the fact that he was in love.

"She was also the one to bring down two agents with one shot. You have great aim Trinity." The younger male beside her complimented.

If at all possible, she actually looked happy when he spoke.

"Follow me." Morpheus commanded

They obeyed. They walked for a bit holding hands with interlaced fingers between Morpheus, who walked in front again and the two 'trained dogs' trailed that behind once more.

"Why did he call you 'Zeroun'?" Kelly asked Benji in a hushed tone.

"It's my hacker alias. It's not safe to use your real name."

Benji looked over his shoulder to see the man behind him staring longingly at his and Kelly's joined hands. When Neo realized he was caught, his eyes shot to the woman next to him and then snapped quickly down at stare at the old, cracked concrete. Benji turned his head back to face forward and unconsciously began tracing circles with his thumb on the back of Kelly's hand.

Soon, they all arrived at a black car parked perfectly parallel to the sidewalk.

Trinity got into the driver's seat and Neo to the passenger's. Morpheus opened the back door.

"After you." Benji and Kelly slid into the sedan followed by Morpheus. They started down the street. "I'm sorry we have not yet met." He extended his hand to Kelly.

"Kelly."

"Pleased to meet you." He smiled. "But now here comes the test." He held out his two clenched fists and then opened them, revealing two pairs of pills. The ones in his left hand blue, the ones in his right hand red. "The choice is up to you both. You don't have to pick the same path if you don't want to. Here are your options: you both take the blue pills: you both wake up in your beds and believe what ever you want to believe. You both take the red pills: you both are shown just how deep the rabbit hole goes. If one of you takes the red pill, and the other takes blue, you will both be separated forever. The one who took blue would end up back in their apartment, alone. The other would come with me." He looked up at Benji. "I can and will only tell you the truth, nothing more, nothing less. And I have to tell you Zeroun, staying here is condemning yourself to prison, or even more likely, death."

Benji watched Kelly's eyes dart between the two sets of pills. He would wait to see what she did first and then match her choice because for him, it was all or nothing.

* * *

_Suspense! **Please review!**_


	4. Life Death Blood Purpose

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Matrix...

* * *

**

Kelly's hand hovered in between the pills. She knew Benji was waiting for her and what his choice would be. Finally, she reached out and picked one of the blue ones. Benji shut his eyes and dropped his head down. It looked like she made her decision. He would take the blue pill if she did. He stayed like that for a second until his ears pricked up at the sound of a window going down. He looked up to see Kelly throw it out into the poorly-lit street.

"Let's get the hell out of here Benji." She said to him as she took the red pills, popped one of them into her mouth, swallowed, and placed the other one in the palm of his hand.

Morpheus smiled. "I'm happy to see you've chosen red, Questa."

She looked up at him, suddenly. "How'd you know that?" She seemed anxious.

He laughed softly. "We've been watching you as well. You've been doing the same as Zeroun: looking for us, for the truth."

"The Matrix?" She whispered under her breath.

Morpheus's only reply was that his smile grew broader.

"You're a hacker too?" Benji asked her quitely. He was completely taken by surprise, jaw slack in awe and eyes wide.

She smirked at his reaction. "Yes. It seems we both have had our secrets."

Benji could feel the knot in the pit of his stomach start to loosen and then another one form as he thought about how he answered her question about his alias as if she were a child. He felt embarrassed. Now her fast typing skills made sense. She didn't seem to care though, after all, he didn't know. She sat watching and waiting for him to make his move. He beamed. Overjoyed, he threw his head back and swallowed the pill she gave him, dry. Kelly slung her arm around his neck and pulled herself closer. He put his arms around her in a loving embrace and kissed her once on the forehead.

This time, Benji caught Trinity watching them over top of her sleek glasses through the back view mirror. When their eyes met, she snapped her head back to focus on the road ahead. Now Benji started to suspect something was going on between the two that he caught watching his and Kelly's actions.

Soon after, it began to rain. Large drops of water ran down the tinted windows of the car. _It's like watching the code back on the computer screens on the ship. _Neo mused. He switched to his code-vision. _It's even more beautiful. _He watched every green symbol glide down the slick glass. Every single one of them meaningful, with infinite complexity, with purpose, and he became lost in it all.

They continued down the street until they arrived at an old brick building. Neo and Trinity got out quickly, in perfect unison. Benji and Kelly got out from the back along with Morpheus. Benji could see his own breath in the cold night air, pouring from his open mouth. He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Kelly, who was shivering. They walked around to the side of the tall structure and entered through a broken-down door. Neo stayed behind in the doorway. They walked a little ways down the corridor until they came to a room stocked full of electronic equipment.

"Quickly, sit here." Morpheus motioned to two chairs with his up-turned palm.

Kelly and Benji did as he said. They were hooked up to machines to monitor their heart rate and blood pressure and sat there for the longest time. Trinity and Morpheus were busy connecting what seemed like random wires to modems and such. The couple began to get bored after about ten minutes of it.

A huge explosion shook the entire building. Dirt, dust and debris fell from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Benji shouted.

He looked over at Kelly. She was terrified; her eyes were dilated and wide, just like his were so many years ago.

He remembered Neo was all alone outside, without any way to protect himself. He wondered why Trinity, whom he thought to be Neo's lover, wasn't scared in the slightest bit. Male testosterone-driven instinct took over his body and he flung himself out of the chair to run to Neo's aid.

"Get back here!" Trinity shouted to him as she kept Kelly from doing the same.

He ran full-force out into the open where he saw an entire SWAT team lying dead on the cold concrete, their blood permenently staining it. He looked around for Neo, but couldn't find any sign of him, no sign if he was even dead or alive. A bright light shone down upon him from the sky. A helicopter.

"Put your hands above your head!" Someone onboard the aircraft commanded. "Get on the ground! Do it! Do it now!" He obeyed and laid sprawled out on the hard ground with his face in a puddle of freezing cold rain.

He looked up to see the helicopter spin in a circle above his head. It moved unnaturally. Phyisics wouldn't have allowed it to move the way it did. It was as if God Himself reached down, grabbed a hold of it and flung it across the sky. He saw a black figure floating in the exact place where the chopper was just a second ago. It was hard to make out against the dark. Benji squinted his eyes to try and see better. It was Neo. He was sure of it. He was _flying!_ Benji stared in amazement until he was lifted off the ground by an impressive force.

"Come on!" It was Trinity. She was remarkably strong and half-carried him back to the room. She threw him on the chair where she replaced the censors on his body and fasened him to it with restraints before he ever knew what was happening. It was when he was completely strapped in, incapable of getting up, that he realized Kelly wasn't there anymore. His coat was still on the chair, conformed to the shape of her body.

"Where is she?" He asked Trinity as she moved back to asist Morpheus behind the montiors. His heart sank. He was numb to the cold that was consuming his body even though his shirt was completely saturated.

Just then he became aware of his state. He struggled to get free against the leather straps that bound his arms and legs.

"What is this?" He screamed at her, rage building up in him.

He came close to breaking one of them. It didn't go unnoticed by Trinity, who ran back to hold his arms down in place.

"What did you do with her?" He yelled. She grabbed his face with one hand and forced him to look into her eyes which were now no longer hidden by her sunglasses. Beautiful, penetrating, strong, steel blue.

"Look at me." She said in a cool, even tone. "She's fine. You need to trust me. Trust us." It was a command, not a request. It wasn't even like she was looking _at_ him, rather like_ through_ him.

He nodded and stopped trying to get loose. She didn't stop holding onto him though and continued to stare into his eyes. It was like a drug that kept him montionless.

"There. Now Link." Morpheus seemed like he was talking to himself.

Every sensation imaginable went surging through Benji's body, including pain. He screamed one last time before he disappeared in a swell of blue electricity. Morpheus and Trinity escaped through the hard-lined black telephone in the room, followed by Neo. Once they had everyone out, Link severed the line.

A lone agent entered the building.

He walked into the room with the chairs and equipment and found the leather coat. He missed them. Scowling, he held it up. An evolope fell to his feet. He threw the coat aside and and bent over to pick up the paper. He opened it and began to read the front as he walked back out to the alley.

"_Mr. Benjamin William Gordon Junior, we are pleased to inform you you've been..." blah blah blah..._ He turned it over.

"_I write this last letter in haste. I don't know where I am going or where I will end up, all I know is that I have finally found a way out, the truth. And as I..." _A last letter by none other than Mr. Gordon Jr. Anger.

He tore it in the paper in half and threw it down in the wet alley. The words of the pen-written letter on the back bled. Each word, the lifeblood of Mr. Gordon's last message to the world was now melting, mixing with the water in the alley, disappearing forever, like the blood of the SWAT team, being diluted and losing purpose.

_Mr. Gordon Jr. got away... from me! Once again, it's his fault. I'll get you for this, Mr. Anderson. It's inevitable. _He continued down the alley, thinking to himself. _Life. Death. Blood. Purpose...

* * *

_

_What did you think? **Please leave a review.**_


	5. Neo and Trinity

_Welcome to the fifth and last chapter of this story. EnJOi readers._

* * *

They were able to unplug so many more targets lately. More and more redpills were found in the Matrix and released after Neo was set free. They were even able to plug _older_ targets, like Zeroun and Questa. And the death rate from shock was decreasing as well from 31 percent all the way down to 14. They found if they freed redpills in pairs or, on occasion, groups, they had a much easier time accepting the truth, if they still had one shred of their past false reality to cling onto. Still, it wasn't an ideal statistic; they didn't want to lose any people who would go on to become fighters in Zion's resistance army. 

Neo and Trinity sat in the infirmary, keeping watch over the newest additions to the ship's crew as Morpheus got some rest for the night. Neo was sitting on one of the freezing cold counters, back against the even colder steel wall, his now very muscular arms wrapped around Trinity, not unlike how one would hold a child. She was so relaxed and comfortable; her eyes fluttered open and closed as she fought sleep in his warm embrace. She had her arms around his waist, her head resting on the inside of his arm.

Zeroun and Questa were both about three years older than the usual maximum age Morpheus would even consider going after. Neo was an exception; he was _The One._ The newest members hadn't even done anything extraordinary with their average skills.. They were just two mediocre hackers. That's why Trinity and Neo both wondered why their captain was so eager to get the two out. It was a mystery that they'd never find the answer to together. Since they lived so long in the Matrix, like Neo, their muscles were also atrophied and needed to be rebuilt.

Trinity's breathing became deeper. Neo was sure she was asleep until she whispered against his sleeve, "Do you think they're like us, Neo?"

Neo was surprised at the question, as well as the fact she was still awake. "I don't know Trin." He whispered back, pulling her hair away from her face and kissing her cheek. "I hope so."

* * *

_Yes, that was the shortest chapter in the world, I know. I might try and use Benji/Zeroun and Kelly/Questa in my other fic, Zinck's Story. I have some ideas. We shall see…_

_Last reviews would be appreciated._

_Thanks to all my loyal reviewers: Sydney Andrews, Phia the Ducati Chick, x.Shattered. Image.x, LiMiYa, and Gwen Luthel._

_Thank you all,_

_-Zinck_

_(Wow. I FINALLY finished one. lol)_


End file.
